The Price of Evil
by BadKatPat
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been sentenced to Azkaban.  There is a price to be paid.  Mind Control, fingering, HJ, and maybe a bit of squick for the squeamish.


The Price of Evil

The darkness never ceased, never lifted, but this did not frighten Draco Malfoy. He did not mind the darkness, but welcomed it as one would the sunrise every morning. It was the waiting in his small room that was dreadful. Boring. Tedious.

But, there was one event that Draco enjoyed beyond all recognition: visits from Harry Potter. He listened for the sound of footsteps outside the door that would herald his lover's visit. He didn't understand why Harry wasn't with him all the time or why he was locked in this small room, but it didn't matter as long as Harry visited.

The slightest sound of leather on soft-worn stone alerted Draco that someone was approaching his room and his heart leapt at the thought that it was Harry. Draco turned toward the sound of the door opening and smiled. He didn't bother to open his eyes because he knew that there was so very little light in this dark, dark world. Why look through the shadows when one could imagine the light? "Harry?" Draco whispered to the dark. A soft whisper was his reply. It had to be Harry. There was no doubt in his mind. He felt a slight shifting of air as the person in his room drew nearer.

Draco stood, then limping a little; his out-stretched hands reached toward the unseen person. Until he felt the familiar touch of his lover he would be on guard. "Harry?" he asked again, a tendril of fear growing in his belly. If it wasn't Harry, then why was this person here?" What did they want? Or could it be one of Voldemort's former sycophants or a vampire or a werewolf or…

A callused hand pulled him closer and Draco let out a relieved sigh. It was his Harry. A moment laterwas rewarded by the gentle touch of his lover.

Harry tenderly brushed back Draco's hair, the baby-fine strands slipping through his fingers like corn silk. Draco sighed, content, happy, and utterly at peace. He could feel Harry's breath on the side of his neck as he nuzzled along his jaw line, kissing a path to his ear, where Draco knew that he would nip at his earlobe and then find that one spot that sent shivers through him.

He kept his eyes closed because it was oh so much more erotic for him to imagine Harry's face as he made love to him. It wasn't fucking, it wasn't rough, it was tender and gentle and so easy to forget everything that had happened between them when Harry kissed him.

He felt Harry cup his cheek with his callused palm, stroke his lips with his thumb and then turn his face so that he could kiss him. Harry's lips were lush and he always tasted good. Draco had no idea how he always managed to taste of chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice. Always one or the other. He imagined it must have been a potion Granger had conceived because he knew Harry was pants at potions.

Harry tugged his bottom lip down with his thumb and he felt Harry shift. The pleasant sensations on his neck and ear were gone but Harry began to kiss him, languidly searching his mouth with his tongue. He felt him touch the sharp tips of his teeth and then continue to kiss him. The gentle caress of his fingers moved down his face to his shoulders to his wrists.

Harry backed him onto the bed and Draco shifted so that there was room for Harry to join him. His tender lover raised Draco's arms over his head by his wrists; his grip firm but never to rough.

Draco sighed; he loved when Harry pinned him down while they were making love. It was ever so nice to give up all control to the other man; not to worry if he was pleasing him or if he was too rough or too passive. Draco could just lie back and let Harry use his body as he wanted because he knew that Harry wouldn't hurt him. Harry would never hurt him.

Oooh. This was different. Harry had tied his wrists to the bedposts. The silk restraints weren't too tight, but just right so that Draco had no choice but to submit. He wiggled slightly, testing the silk ropes, testing how much he could move while under Harry's control.

Harry was running his fingers up and down his bare chest. He didn't remember Harry removing his shirt, but he surely did. Harry was a master of wandless magic. Harry was the master of many things, one being Draco Malfoy.

Draco moaned; Harry was tugging at the waistband of his pyjama pants. Draco lifted his hips and felt the soft material slip over his arse and down his legs. This could only mean one thing. Harry wanted him. Draco propped one leg up and spread his legs so that Harry would fit snugly in the vee of his legs.

A rough hand fondled his testicles while another stroked his dick. Merlin, he loved the way Harry touched him, so forceful and so determined. Draco arched as the sensations grew low in his belly. He couldn't help squirming just the tiniest bit because Harry had him on edge, so close that he would come when Harry entered him. Harry would enter him this time. He knew it. Their love-making had become progressively bolder with each time taking them closer to penetration and an electrifying climax.

A shy finger entered him, crooking and shifting and sending a positively terrifying jolt of pleasure up his spine. Draco cried out, but Harry's soft murmuring soothed him and he spread his legs just a bit wide and shifted so that Harry would open him up. He needed this… Harry needed this. Harry needed him.

Harry's hand shifted on his dick, pulling it harder and giving it that little twist that Draco so adored so that Draco couldn't help the strangled moan that escaped his lips.

"Harry… Harry…Harry," Draco whispered, the words a prayer to Harry, his master, to take him. He needed this; he had waited too long already. He was so close… so damn close that he wanted to beg Harry to enter him.

Harry had removed his finger and was now stroking his testicles, moving along the crinkly skin covered with the lightest of peach fuzz. Draco whimpered.

"Please… please… oh Merlin, Harry… for all that's holy…" Draco begged, moving in time with Harry's short, hard strokes.

He heard Harry's muffled chuckle – felt it too. He could feel Harry's breath puff across his over-stimulated dick. Draco arched up, wanting Harry to taste him, to take him in his mouth and suckle him and kiss him.

Harry's hand tightened on his testicles and Draco wanted to tell him that he was hurting him, but the hand on his dick was entirely too distracting. Draco could only pant and pray that Harry would finish him off. Just a moment more…just a tiny twist.. and he wanted Harry in him now.

Draco screamed; a high pitched howl of pain and he came over Harry's hand.

"Obliviate," Harry said.

A satisfied smirk played about Draco's mouth as he sank back into his down-filled mattress. It had been very good tonight. Harry had gone farther than ever before. He would beg Harry to allow Draco to suck him off next time, to rim his arse until he was so horny that he would fuck Draco like a mad dog. Harry would agree… he had to.

XXXXXXX

The Azkaban executioner closed the door and nodded to the guard to lock it securely. The small jar he carried contained bits of bloody flesh. As it had twice before. He had done as he'd been ordered tonight and he would again when the next procedure was scheduled. Who was he to deny the Wizengamot their justice?

His callused hand gripped the jar tighter and he smiled as he continued down the corridor away from the sad, dark cell. There was no need for his supervisor to know of his methods to carry out his orders, was there? It was all about results.

Besides, everyone knew that there was a price to pay for evil, whether it was by Dementor or by knife.

The ancient and most dark line of Malfoy had been effectively ended.

You know, I really shouldn't listen to A7X when I'm trying to write fluff. *snickers*

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
